if it happend
by ship.one.AC
Summary: it was Fionna's birthday and things went wrong when flame prince showed up. rated for language, gore, death and mentions of rape but no actual rape. there is mention of a bisexual relationship but no actual story line behind it. this is my first fanfiction so please no flame and thank you for reading.


This is my first fanfiction please no flame. This is a fiolee fanfiction don't like don't read. I must warn you that I don't have an editor so there may be some mistakes, so I would really appreciate any pointers or constructive criticism and thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

.ac

Fionna's p.o.v

It was a beautiful day in Aaa. The sun was shining the birds were singing and let's not forget that it was my birthday. I was really excited I was turning 17. And my boyfriend Marshall-Lee apparently had the best birthday surprise ever. Tonight (I hoped anyways) would be the night that he turned me into a vampire like him and I was positively bubbling with excitement. Cake had made me a beautiful blue summer's eve dress (I didn't mind dresses as much anymore, growin up'll do that to ya) with a white jacket that complimented my heels well. I was getting ready for that night when Marshall came through the window. "Hey fi. Happy birthday!" I smiled up at my floating boyfriend. "Thank you marsh. What are you doing here? I thought that you would be downstairs'' Marshall just smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "But then how would I tell you to meet me at our special place tonight when the party is over?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed at his closeness. He backed away looking smug and held out a red rose to which he promptly sucked the color out of. I looked at him confused "to match your dress'' he explained. With that he left down the ladder.

'_Our special place'_ I internally sighed_. When I was 15 Marshall and I were adventuring and we stumbled across a beautiful cave that had glowing flowers, a waterfall, and an abandoned mansion or at least that's what Marshall called it. It was almost dawn so Marshall and I decided that we would just stay there for the day. "Hey fi" Marshall said "yeah marsh" I looked up to be met with his cold lips. I gasped slightly the cold was shocking but I kissed him back. When I pulled away for some much needed air Marshall turned to me and said "Listen Fionna I am in love with you, I've always been in love with you so please, please, please say that you'll be my girlfriend!" "Course dude I like you too!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fionna honey come down here" I heard cake call "coming" I yelled tonight was gonna be great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skip to after party…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked down to the cave and called out to Marshall "Marshall lee you jerk get down here" as I walked into the cave I saw a picnic blanket laid out, with red wine and other red foods "Happy birthday baby blue" I heard Marshall whisper in my ear I giggled. "Shut it you" Marshall flew to the front of me and pouted in mock pain "Aww come on fi are you telling me that you didn't like my nickname for you"

"Ugh Marshall please no pouting it is after all my birthday"

"Correction fi, yesterday was your birthday seeing as it is now 2:00 A.M"

"For real Marshall I'm in no mood for your crap. The fact that you would piss me off 2 hours after my birthday has me wishing that I hadn't come at all" I mocked. Then I turned around and started to walk home.

"Aw come on fi don't be like that" Marshall said. "Look I'm sorry for being such an ass, please don't leave my dear, let us enjoy the sweet company of each other on this fine evening" he said in a fake snobby british accent.

"I suppose my lord that I could be courted by you on this lovely night" I responded in the same accent

"Lovely" he replied

We proceeded to the blanket and began to enjoy the red wine. I was not used to drinking so I was a little tipsy by the time I finished my first glass.

"So Marshall why did you take me down here tonight?" I questioned him.

"Well bunny you see," he started "I wanted to ask you something" he then promptly stole my bunny hat.

"Give it back you creep" I laughed

"No"

"Please"

"Mmm… no"

"Ugh you're not gonna give that back are ya marshmallow?"

"Nope" he said popping the p.

"Ugh whatever so… what did you want to ask me?" the conversation became quite serious.

"I was wondering if maybe, soon not now because you would have to talk it out with cake and everyone else but, maybe, just maybe-"

"Would I want to be turned?" I said softly "Yes" came Marshall's reply I looked up at him smiling and apparently that said it all.

We both broke out in relief filled laughing. I looked up at Marshall and he kissed me. We just sat there and kissed, pausing only to breath in shorts gasps before continuing. When we finally broke apart Marshall handed me my bunny hat and put his arm around me.

"come on we should go, before cake's tail frizzes to the point of no more pretty kitty" I laughed "sure Marshall I don't want my boyfriend to die at the hands of my sister" "oh Fionna don't forget that I'm already dead the only way I can die again is if someone jacks with my bite marks but, I seriously doubt that anyone would actually-"

"Thanks for the tip" I flipped around to see, the ass of the biggest douchebag ever A.K.A my ex-boyfriends idiotic face moulded into a death glare slash sneer.

"Flame Prince" I hissed my voice full heated anger.

"Yes Fionna I came here to claim you as my own for HE" FP sneered at Marshall "is going to proceed in turning you into a monster, for his own selfish reasons"

"Please 'flint' Marshall would never do anything selfish to hurt me, he's doing it for us and there is no way in the pits of the glob damn nightosphere, that I would let anyone use me especially after what you did to me"

"What did he do to you?" Marshall questioned his voice hard with anger. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Marshall I was afraid about what you would think about me If I did" I was trying extremely hard not to cry "there is nothing, I repeat, nothing that could make me think differently about you. Now what did that scumbag do"

"Oh please let me intervene" flame prince said sarcastically "I would just like to say that I don't really care about either of you so I just came to kill a certain ... vampire" he drawled smiling like a maniac. Marshal, if possible turned even paler when his face filled with unwanted realization. "He didn't rape you… did he?" Marshall asked fear and anger in his black orbs. I started sobbing. "Yes h-he did m-m-Marshall. I d-d-didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think of me as a slut"

"Fionna I would never even dream of calling you a slut let alone thinking it" then Marshall turned away from me facing flame prince and I swear the by the way he reacted, if looks could kill flame prince would be dead, or at the very least he would have crapped his pants. "But the bastard took advantage you Fionna, and when I finish I will dream about what I'm going to do to him''

With that marshal pounced on flame prince turning into his demon form, and demons can't feel heat hence the fire in the nightosphere. But that didn't make me any less worried, I've seen what that fire elemental can do, he did after all melt half the ice kingdom almost killing the ice queen and even though I don't like her she did not deserve that.

Marshall obviously was not very happy at finding out that flint not only hurt his mother figure Simone, but also raped his girlfriend!? This was not going to end well.

Marshalls P.O.V

I was going to kill that boy. I was going to make him feel pain for stealing my dear, sweet, innocent Fionnas virginity. That. BASTARD. WAS. GOING. TO. FEEL. MY. RATH!

"HA! Boy you are only a prince! What makes you think that you can take on a king! THE VAMPIRE KING YOU BASTARD! I AM THE VAMPIRE KING!" I screamed as my fist connected with his jaw. I was winning, and that bastard knew it. I mentally smiled at the realization. I could only hope that, that douchebag knew that he was losing.

Narrators P.O.V

But that's when everything went wrong. The Prince of fire cheated. He called on his guards of flame they pried Marshall off of flint and they held him down. It took five of them. And it didn't stop there, Fionna wasn't happy with the whole situation so while the boys were fighting Fionna ran home and got cake.

Cakes P.O.V

I was sitting at home on the phone with LM when Fionna ran through the door sobbing.

"Marshall is in trouble cake and I need to go to the ice kingdom''Fionna sobbed "oh sweetie, what in glob did that boy do to you'' I asked turning into that protective sister "Nothing cake he did nothing it's that idiot flame prince"

"TO ICE KINGDOM WE GO!"

Ice queens P.O.V

I was sitting writing fan fictions about Finn and Jake when Fionna the hero of Aaa and her trusty sidekick cat. "Cat, prince stealer what do you want?"

"Can it ice- face! Marshall –Lee is in trouble"

Now I don't remember much from my past but I do remember a little boy who was all alone and I stuck with him to help him find his mother, so when my little boy is in trouble I get angry.

"I AM GOING TO DESTROY THE ONE WHO DID THIS! WHO DID THIS !?"

"The flame prince" Fionna sneered "and now if we don't get there soon he is screwed"

"Well then let's go"

Marshalls P.O.V

"GIVE IT UP'' I screamed "YOU CANT KILL ME" '_oh crap' _was all I could think '_he knows how to kill me. He knows how to kill me. OH SWEET LUCIFER HE KNOWS HOW TO KILL ME! Oh glob, I don't want to die… again. If I could sob in my mind I would but I can't, oh glob I'm never gonna see fionna again but at least I haven't turned her yet so that she doesn't have to wallow in misery for the rest of her life. That bastard not only violated my love but he wants to do it until she just can't take it anymore. I know that cake would never let that happen but still I'm really worried. And that gumwad'__** I mentally smiled**__ 'my ex-boyfriend (__**a.n I am not against bisexual realtionships if you don't like don't HATE**__) that idiot if he hadn't completely ignored me this wouldn't have happened but oh well I guess._

"Hey vampire idiot" I heard that dick say "It's time to meet your maker"

"What?"

"Heard it in a movie once not important'' the fire prince explained "I wonder what it's like to die" he began laughing like a maniac.

That guy is insane. I am so screwed.

.Glob

Fionnas P.O.V

When we got there flame prince was holding a ceremonial knife that was red as the heart of a fire, it had inscriptions all over the blade and oh dear glob did it look scary. He was just about to plunge it into ML's neck when I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then all Hell broke loose. The ice queen and cake went to fight the flame nights and I turned to the fire lord holding an un-meltable clear sword that looked like glass but in reality was made of black ice that could kill fire.

"Hello dick" I greeted FL "Instead of dying now how about you surrender and we can talk you back to your mother peacefully, or we could fight and I could kill you destroying your mothers and my, ultimate problem and we can get on with our daily lives. You choose"

He looked dumbstruck. It was hilarious, and to be quite honest, I don't remember regretting hoping that he would crap his pants when he actually saw the blade. And that's when he ruined it. Marshall started towards me and flame prince stabbed him from behind with the over the shoulder to the neck technique stabbing him right in his bite wounds. Marshall looked at me with a wistful look in his eyes. I didn't hear myself scream when I plunged the blade into that fire Bastards heart. The fire in his eyes burned out and he turned into a heat filled bomb that exploded. That's when Marshall and were blown off the cliff.

Marshalls P.O.V

I couldn't remember why we were falling. I remember Fionna pulling our bodies together I remember seeing her mouth open and the tears flying upwards, but I didn't hear anything, I remember the pain, oh glob the pain. But that's just it right? That's just what death will do to you.

Fionnas P.O.V

I was sobbing and screaming Marshalls name when we hit the water. It was shockingly cold, and I hated it but, what could I do? I couldn't save him, could I? If there was some way that I could save him I would, no doubt. And all this thoughts were rushing to my head when I realized that I couldn't breath, and I was afraid that if I didn't get Marshall out of the water soon that I wouldn't be able to save him. So I dragged my freezing butt out of the ice cold water Marshall in tow I collapsed onto the beach, taking deep ragged breaths when I turned to Marshall and saw a pool of blood forming around his head and I screamed up to cake to get help. "Marshall?"

"Marshall? Marshall stay awake! Marshall lee you bastard stay with me! Please Marshall! PLEASE!"

"Fionna!" cake called "Fionna the ice queen can save Marshall we are coming down so don't flip out!"

I looked up as the ice queen floated down toting cake and a giant spell book.

"Marshall" the ice queen whispered in "I'm going to use the healing spell" marshal groaned "No Simone please" he whispered. What is a healing spell?

Marshalls P.O.V

No I would not let this happen. I could not, would not, shall not let Simone give up her life for me. I will not lose the only one who was an actual mother figure to me when she still held on to the little sanity she had left_. 'Please Simone. Please don't do this to me I can't lose you'___

"Marshall" I heard Fionna whisper please don't die." I heard her sobs. And she started rambling about how she didn't want me to die and I swear if I had a heart, it would've been broken.

Fionnas P.O.V

Oh my glob. What the fuck was I going to do? If Marshall dies than I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do with myself. I thought about what the ice queen meant by that spell. What the fuck is a healing spell, I mean I got the gist of it, but why would Marshall not want her to do it? I guess we would just have to find out. The ice queen started chanting in a language that I didn't recognize, and they both began to glow. What?

Narrators P.O.V

Marshall began to glow and had enough strength to look up to see the ice queen begin to falter, her words turning raspy and hard to make out, her skin wrinkling with each passing second.

The ice queen was sacrificing herself for the son that she always wished she had. The ice queen knew who she was. She remembered the little boy with the grayish skin and the mangled stuffed animal, she remembered how she promised to help him find his mother, she remembered failing him. Simone was going to save Marshall wether he liked or not she was determined not to fail him a second time.

She finished the spell and collapsed, her breaths coming in ragged bursts, her form shuddering and she summoned Marshall with a wave of her hand.

"SIMONE!" Marshall ran to the dying witch's side "Marshall- Lee" the witch sighed in happiness "I'm glad you're still here, I need to tell you something" she whispered

"Anything Simone, anything" Marshall was sobbing now. "You know that when you were just a young boy that I messed your brains up when the crown destroyed my sanity, but I remember now how I called you Gunther and, I used the crown even though you begged me not to, and I remember when I hit you and you ran away" her eyes were filled with pain, regret and pure sadness. Marshall just sobbed silently while she spoke "I'm sorry that I hurt you Marshall; mentally and physicaly" the ice queen took her last raspy breath she whispered in Marshalls ear her last words and when she exhaled Simone, the Ice Queen, thief of princes; was dead.

Fionnas P.O.V

"NO" He howled in pain "NO SIMONE COME BACK COME BACK! COME BACK PLEASE"

Marshall began to sob and, oh glob the display of emotion, the crying, it was overwhelming. I had never seen Marshall- Lee the vampire king ever cry. From the moment I met him I knew that he was so guarded and I didn't think that I would ever see something so filled with emotion as this.

"Marshall" I was trying really hard not to cry "Marshall come on you you're hurt"

"No I'm not leaving her you can't make me Fionna. She was a mother to me and she died for me and there is no way that I am leaving her side"

And that kinda made me mad. The ice queen not only saved Marshalls life but she also died for him, so how dare he throw it all away. There was still the possibility that Marshall could die and there was no way that I was going to stand by and watch it happen.

"Marshall- Lee Abadeer Simone gave up her life for you and you're just going to squander it by letting yourself bleed out AGAIN?! Listen Marsh you're my boyfriend and I'm sorry for your loss but I love you and there is no way that I am going to lose you okay? If it makes you feel any better cake will take her back to her castle and when you are all fixed up then we can go see her and make the proper arrangements ok Marshall?" he looked shocked at my outburst but he sullenly nodded, placed a kiss to Simone's forehead and got up and started towards me. He enveloped me in a hug and I sighed in relief. As we broke apart I wrapped an arm around his waist and he slung an arm across my shoulder and we started towards the tree house.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?" his voice was thick with unspilled tears and his eyes were puffy from the ones that did fall.

"If you don't mind me asking" I prodded "What did Simone say to you before she died?"

"Fionna, what she said will haunt me forever with good and bad intentions"

"So" I was determined not to be impatient with him "What did she say?"

"She said '_good bye my son'_"

The End.

A.N. hi guys I'm sorry for any mistakes as I said before this is my first fan fic so please no flame this is also a one shot so there may be a sequel but I honestly doubt it. Thank you so much for reading I know that it sounds pretty pathetic but please follow and fav I would also really appreciate any tips or suggestions and just thanks for reading

Yours,

.AC


End file.
